Digimon Challenge
by daleaaronallen82
Summary: the Collection of challenges in Digimon
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Challenge

Davis went to the Digital World Before he went with Kari and TK. He was a Tamer that have three Partners Lunamon, Veemon, and BlackGatomon. He is Takato Matsuki, Takuya, and Marcus Damon's Cousin after the incident with Myotismon and the Dark Masters. Davis's Title is the Victory and Miracles Prince

It is Digimon Crossover with Digimon Adventures 02/Tamers/Frontier/Data Squad

Smart Davis

Rated M for lemon

Davis/6-girl harem

Veemon/7-girl harem

Chibomon – Demiveemon – Veemon – ExVeemon – AeroVeedramon – UlforceVeedramon (Biomegre) – UlforceVeedramon X/UlforceVeedramon Future Mode

Moonmon – Lunamon – Lekismon – Crescemon – Dianamon

YukimiBotamon – Nyaromon – BlackSalamon – BlackGatomon – LadyDevimon – Lillithmon

DNA Partners: Ken and Kari Kamiya

Armor Digievolution

(Veemon Combine with Golden Digiegg of Miracles and Biomegre) Magnamon – Magnamon X

DNA Digievolution:

LadyDevimon + Angewomon = Mastemon

ExVeemon + Stingmon = Paildramon

Biomegre:

Paildramon Double Biomegre with Davis and Ken to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode – Imperialdramon Fighter Mode/Imperialdramon Paladin Mode

Gatomon Biomegre with Kari to Ophanimon

Veemon Biomegre with Davis Motomiya to UlforceVeedramon – UlforceVeedramon X/UlforceVeedramon Future Mode

Guilmon Biomegre with Takato Matsuki to Gallantmon – Gallantmon X/Gallantmon Crimson Mode/Gallantmon Chaos Mode

Renamon Biomegre with Rika Nonaka to Sakuyamon – Maid Mode Sakuyamon

Terriermon Biomegre with Henry to MegaGargomon

Agumon Biomegre with Tai Kamiya to VictoryGreymon

Gabumon Biomegre with Matt to ZeedGarurumon

Wormmon Biomegre with Ken to GrandisKuwagamon

Relationships (Boyfriend and Girlfriend):

Davis Motomiya – Kari Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Rika Nonaka, Zoe Orimoto, Yoshino Fujeda

Veemon – Lunamon, BlackGatomon, Gatomon, Biyomon, Palmon, Renamon, Ranamon, and Lalamon

Takato Matsuki – Jeri Katou

Henry Wong – Alice McCoy

Tai Kamiya – Meiko Mochizuki

Matt Ishida – Jun Motomiya

Cody – OC (partner with Mervamon)

TK – Catherine Deneuve

Ken Ichijouji – Yolei Inoue

Takuya – Ophanimon

Marcus Damon – Miki and Megumi


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon Challenge

Davis went to the Digital World Before he went with Kari and TK. He was a Tamer that have three Partners Lunamon, Veemon, and BlackGatomon. He is Takato Matsuki's Cousin after the incident with Myotismon and the Dark Masters. Davis's Title is the Victory and Miracles Prince

It is Digimon Crossover with Digimon Adventures 02 and Digimon Tamers

Smart Davis

Rated M for lemon

Davis/4-girl harem

Veemon/7-girl harem

Chibomon – Demiveemon – Veemon – ExVeemon – AeroVeedramon – UlforceVeedramon (Biomegre) – UlforceVeedramon X/UlforceVeedramon Future Mode

Moonmon – Lunamon – Lekismon – Crescemon – Dianamon

YukimiBotamon – Nyaromon – BlackSalamon – BlackGatomon – LadyDevimon – Lillithmon

DNA Partners: Ken and Kari Kamiya

Armor Digievolution

(Veemon Combine with Golden Digiegg of Miracles and Biomegre) Magnamon – Magnamon X

DNA Digievolution:

LadyDevimon + Angewomon = Mastemon

ExVeemon + Stingmon = Paildramon

Biomegre:

Paildramon Double Biomegre with Davis and Ken to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode – Imperialdramon Fighter Mode/Imperialdramon Paladin Mode

Gatomon Biomegre with Kari to Ophanimon

Veemon Biomegre with Davis Motomiya to UlforceVeedramon – UlforceVeedramon X/UlforceVeedramon Future Mode

Guilmon Biomegre with Takato Matsuki to Gallantmon – Gallantmon X/Gallantmon Crimson Mode/Gallantmon Chaos Mode

Renamon Biomegre with Rika Nonaka to Sakuyamon – Maid Mode Sakuyamon

Terriermon Biomegre with Henry to MegaGargomon

Agumon Biomegre with Tai Kamiya to VictoryGreymon

Gabumon Biomegre with Matt to ZeedGarurumon

Wormmon Biomegre with Ken to GrandisKuwagamon

Relationships (Boyfriend and Girlfriend):

Davis Motomiya – Kari Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Rika Nonaka

Veemon – Lunamon, BlackGatomon, Gatomon, Biyomon, Palmon, and Renamon

Takato Matsuki – Jeri Katou

Henry Wong – Alice McCoy

Tai Kamiya – Meiko Mochizuki

Matt Ishida – Jun Motomiya

Cody – OC (partner with Mervamon)

TK – Catherine Deneuve

Ken Ichijouji – Yolei Inoue


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon Challenge 3

Davis went to the Digital World Before he went with Kari and TK. He was a Legendary Warrior. He is Takuya's Cousin after the incident with Myotismon and the Dark Masters. Davis's Title is the Victory and Miracles Prince

It is Digimon Crossover with Digimon Adventures 02/ Frontier

Smart Davis

Rated M for lemon

Davis/4-girl harem

Veemon/4-girl harem

Chibomon – Demiveemon – Veemon – ExVeemon – AeroVeedramon – UlforceVeedramon – UlforceVeedramon X/UlforceVeedramon Future Mode

Armor Digievolution

Spirit Digievolution

DNA Digievolution

Relationships (Boyfriend and Girlfriend):

Davis Motomiya – Kari Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, and Zoe Orimoto

Veemon –Gatomon, Biyomon, Palmon, and Ranamon

Tai Kamiya – Meiko Mochizuki

Matt Ishida – Jun Motomiya

Cody – OC (partner with Mervamon)

TK – Catherine Deneuve

Ken Ichijouji – Yolei Inoue

Takuya – Ophanimon


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon Challenge 4

Davis went to the Digital World Before he went with Kari and TK. He was apart of the DATS Team that have three Partners Lunamon, Veemon, and BlackGatomon. He is Marcus Damon's Cousin after the incident with Myotismon and the Dark Masters. Davis's Title is the Victory and Miracles Prince

It is Digimon Crossover with Digimon Adventures 02/Data Squad

Smart Davis

Rated M for lemon

Davis/4-girl harem

Veemon/6-girl harem

Chibomon – Demiveemon – Veemon – ExVeemon – AeroVeedramon – UlforceVeedramon – UlforceVeedramon X/UlforceVeedramon Future Mode

Moonmon – Lunamon – Lekismon – Crescemon – Dianamon

YukimiBotamon – Nyaromon – BlackSalamon – BlackGatomon – LadyDevimon – Lillithmon

DNA Partners: Ken and Kari Kamiya

Armor Digievolution

DNA Digievolution

Burst Mode

Relationships (Boyfriend and Girlfriend):

Davis Motomiya – Kari Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, and Yoshino Fujeda

Veemon – Lunamon, BlackGatomon, Gatomon, Biyomon, Palmon, and Lalamon

Tai Kamiya – Meiko Mochizuki

Matt Ishida – Jun Motomiya

Cody – OC (partner with Mervamon)

TK – Catherine Deneuve

Ken Ichijouji – Yolei Inoue

Marcus Damon – Miki and Megumi


End file.
